


Of Pirates and Swanns

by camphalfbloodprince



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Cutesy, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Ruby, One Shot, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Prompt Fic, a little occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camphalfbloodprince/pseuds/camphalfbloodprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thirty in the morning.<br/>2:30 bloody am.<br/>That's when Killian heard the knock on his door. Sure, he wasn't sleeping, but couldn't people at least have the decency not to disturb others in the middle of the night when they're trying to unwind in front of a movie?<br/>One-shot for the prompt "My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor" I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pirates and Swanns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aninternetfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninternetfriend/gifts).



> So I've had this one prompt list saved on my phone that I'd found on tumblr and I decided (with encouragement from the great aninternetfriend) so I just went for it and sorry if it's bad it's my first Captain Swan fanfic so yeah!  
> Enjoy these two assholes ruining my life and making me want to write at 2:30 am.

Two thirty in the morning.

_2:30 bloody am._

That's when Killian heard the knock on his door. Sure, he wasn't sleeping, but couldn't people at least have the decency not to disturb others in the middle of the night when they're trying to unwind in front of a movie?

He grumpily slid his computer off of his lap, made his way to the door, and swung it open, ready to be less than plesant to the insensitive arse that had interrupted his Pirates of the Caribbean marathon.

"Do you know what time it i-" he stopped cold as his eyes fell on the blonde standing in front of him, obviously looking as disgruntled at her standing in the deserted hallway at this late hour as he'd felt when he was roused from his bed.

"Swan! What could i possibly do for you at two thirty am? Unless it's more of a "what can i do _to_ you" situation" he raised his eyebrow with a grin, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Ha ha Jones, funny. Ever think a woman may _not_ think of you that way?" She crossed her arms on her chest, the smirk gracing her lips the same one she had during their usual banter.

"Impossible, Swan," he retorted, leaning against the doorframe "I am irresistable and you know it, love. Now, why did you really come here, not that I don't enjoy our little back and forths but it _is_  two thirty in the morning, darling"

"Well Ruby went out on a date, and when she didn't come back at around 1-ish, I assumed she wouldn't be back for the night but then-"

She was cut off by extremely loud moaning from what seemed to be her room, making the both of them turn their heads to face the direction of the noise.

"So yeah," she continued, looking back at him "I need your floor please if you don't mind."

"Well do come in first of all, lass," he moves out of the way to let her in, closing the door behind her "and second off," she turned around to face him "I would never let a lovely lady such as yourself sleep on the floor, you'll take my bed"

"Such the gentleman, Jones, wouldn't hurt to see more of him around" Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. 

" _Oi_ , I'll let you know Swan I'm always a gentleman!" he began moving around, gettin an extra pillow and blankets from his closet, and setting them on the floor.

"Anyways," she said as she sat at the edge of his bed "thank you, I was afraid I'd end up having to sleep in the hall" she gave a little snort.

"Well," he settled next to her "thank god you had the good sense of knocking at my door then, eh Swan?"

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you up by the way" she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nonsense! I wasn't even asleep love"

"And what had you up at two thirty am sir?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Err" he scrached the back of his ear, a red tint comming over his cheeks and the back of his neck as he averted his eyes from hers to stare at the floor "Pirates of the Caribbean marathon" he admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh nice!" Exclamed Emma, bringing her feet under her excitedly "which one are you on now?" She had always been a secret fan of pirates, and a not-so-secret fan of the good looking cast.

"Almost done with Dead Man's Chest, care to watch along, love?"

"Are you kidding? Absolutely! I love those movies!"

He looked at her, slightly surprised by her enthousiasm. Most people would find his obssession for the series of movies childish and immature, so imagine his surprise when the one and only Emma Swan-whome he'd been pinning for since the second she'd lain her green eyes on him for the first time to yell at him to turn his music down-seemed to share a liking for the tales of Jack Sparrow.

  
\----

  
So they sat side to side on his narrow bed, the laptop balanced between their thighs, in comfortable silence for the most part, breaking the calm to make small comments on the movies, such as "what do you mean, you think Johnny Depp is rubbish? You're rubbish!" from her part, or "Take no offence, Swan, but you'd make a fantastic Elizabeth! Look, you even share the same last name, give or take an _N_ , plus, if I may add, you are far more beautiful than miss Knightley" from him with a wink, to which she responded by a soft hit to his chest and one of her usual eye rolls. 

As the action-packed wedding scene was upon them, Killian heard Emma sigh softly.

"What is it Swan?"  
"It's- it's nothing forget about it..."  
He paused the movie and turned to look at her. 

"Emma what is it?" He asked again, his soft voice the only sound in the quiet of the night.  
She looked at him in surprise to hearing her first name on his tongue, something she quite enjoyed hearing if she were to be completely honnest to herself, something she definetly wouldn't do, because if she did, she'd have to acknowledge her feelings for the man laying on the bed next to her, Killian Jones, mister sex on legs extrordinaire, with his charms, his good looks, and that incredible heart of his which she'd come to know over the past few months.

God, the simple sound of her name coming out of his lovely lilted accent made her stomach flutter.

Her eyes bore deep into his intensly blue ones before she tore her gaze from his and looked at the screen, frozen on Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann exchanging a loving glance in the midst of the fight.

"I want that." She took a deep breath before she continued on "Their relationship. I want to have that feeling of absolute and utter devotion to someone, and I want someone to have that same thing for me. Will and Elizabeth- their love story is one of the ages, you know what I mean?"

She looked back at him as he nodded slightly, mostly to himself than to her.

"To have someone's back and for them to have yours" he said in a low voice, his eyes still fixed on her as she nodded. "That complete and utter love where you'd rather die with than live without"

Emma felt his warm breath on her lips. Damn, she hadn't realised how close they'd gotten, her eyes fluttering slightly to his lips and back to his eyes again. _Damn how can someone's eyes still be so blue in the dark?_

His hand came up to her face, his fingers gently moving a strand of hair that'd fallen on her eye while she was talking behind her ear, his hand cupping her cheek gently.  
_He's going to kiss me. I'm going to let him kiss me._

Emma could hear the beating of her heart, hell she could even hear Killian's!

As he leaned in, his elbow accidentally hit the space bar, putting the movie into play again, making the both of them jump out of their haze, breaking the moment.

As he pulled back, he felt his heat tighten.

As he pulled back, she felt her heart tighten.

His hand missed the warmth of her face.

Her cheek missed the warmth of his touch.

And they went back to watching their movies.

  
\----

  
She fell asleep halfway through On Stranger Tides and, if Killian was being honest to himself, he'd admit to having spent most of the remaining time of the movie looking at the wonderful lass fast asleep on his shoulder, and even placing a soft kiss on her forehead before he joined her in the land of dreams, which is why he absolutely wasn't.

  
\----

  
"EMMA SWAN"

The yell jolted them both awake and they looked at eachother in confusion, before a look of understanding settled on Emma's face.

"Ruby" she said

"Ruby" he ran a hand through his wild hair, managing to make it look good in less than ten seconds.

 _Ugh_ she though _Show off._

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and just sat there for a minute, reliving the previous night's events, Ruby's calls to her in the hallway seeming distant and unimportant. She was only brought out of her thoughts by the warm hand that delicately placed itself at the small of her back.

"Are you alright there, Swan? You look as if your mind is a million miles away" concern was seeping through his voice, and she smiled as she looked at him.

"Yeah I'm good," she let out a small laugh "great actually, best sleep I've had in a long time to tell you the truth"

"Aye, for me as well" he gave a small chuckle, his finger going to rub the back of his ear.

"Well I should probably get going" she said as she got up, running a hand through her hair and combing out any tangles she might have gotten during the night with her fingers.

He stood up as well and walked her the few steps back to his door, the fury of Ruby having seemingly gone down, as the hallway was as calm as it'll ever be on a late Sunday morning.

Killian opened the door for her and she got out, leaving them in the exact same position their were in not twelve hours ago, Emma standing in front of the door and Killian leaning on the doorframe.  
"Thank you again for letting me crash over"

"Not at all, love, what kind of man would I have been if I hadn't?" He grinned.

"A pirate" she joked  
He laughed. God, she loved his laugh.

"Who said I wasn't one already, eh Swan?" He said while he wiggled his eyebrows. 

She laughed. Heavens above how he adored her laugh.

She leaned in only the slightest bit  
"I'll let you in on a little secret"

His eyebrows peaked with interest as he matched her stance, leaning in as well so that their faces were only meare inches apart.

"You'd make a hell of a better pirate than any of the ones from those movies"

"Is that so Swan?" She nodded "Although it's not that hard to be a better pirate than that bloody drunkard Sparrow"

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a smirk, her eyes dropping to his lips before staring back into his eyes.

"I'll only be a pirate if you'll be my Swann"

The sweetness of the words pulled her aback for a few seconds, before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss, taking him by surprise at first, but which he responded to fully, burying his hands in her golden tresses.

A kiss full of passion and fire.

A kiss that made the both of them feel alive.

But that eventually fades into something soft, loving and intoxicatingly sweet.

Their lips were moving in perfect harmony, soft against eachother, and their tongues dancing to a rhythm of flowing passion and feelings.

"That was..." He started, but stopped, realising no words could possibly describe the kiss they'd just shared. 

"Yeah..." She breathed out with a soft laugh. 

Their chests were still heaving and they were still holding onto each other, as if holding on for dear life, and Killian was the first one to break the silence.

"Go out with me tonight"

"What?" She met his eyes , looking for traces of... Well, she didn't know what exactly she was looking to find.

"Go out on a date with me tonight, Swan" he gave her a small grin, softer than his usual one that made her heart flip. 

"Okay" she let go of him and took a step back, the playful tone back between them "but I don't pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know"

She swears the look he then gave her, which could only be considered as bedroom eyes, made her knees turn to jelly. 

  
"That's because you haven't been out with me yet. See you tonight, Swan"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a lil comment maybe? A kudos? Idk just do what feels right to you I guess :p  
> You do you :D  
> Camphalfbloodprince out!


End file.
